Simple Titles
by Spamano Love Child
Summary: "Pictures are said to be worth a thousand words. That's too small." A series of one-shots (Kinda) all connecting to one final event. Warnings inside. Chapter 1 Subject: The Mekakushi Dan woke up
1. The Awoken

**A/N: Hey guys~ So, to start off, let me apologize. I've been into the fandom since, jeez, at least the first light novel came out in Japanese (Not that I read it, but I heard about it and realized that those were the songs I was listening to). So...I finally got around to writing something for it~ Also, this is in the "Family" genre for I see them as one nice, dysfunctional family, even with all of the pairings.  
**

**This will be a series dedicated to the characters for making through their hardships. **

**Some chapters, like this one, will be mostly light-hearted and odd. Others will be serious and dark. You **_**have**_** been warned. Thank you for your support. Please enjoy!**

_Summary: "Pictures are said to be worth a thousand words. That's too small." A series of one-shots (Kinda) all connecting to one final event. Chapter 1 Subject: The Mekakushi Dan woke up_

_**Series Warnings: A slight AU (Don't split up for a long time), different homosexual relationships for multiple different characters, language, perverted-ness, dark themes**_

Chapter Warnings: An extremely tired Mekakushi Dan (In which awkward Hibiya situations occur, which means random attraction to certain characters, but I too was tired and found myself unable to make this longer. Sorry!)

Chapter 1: The Awakened

Hibiya yawned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. His T-shirt and grey boxers had barely kept him warm enough in the cold winter, so his sleep had been fitful. Unfortunately, his warmer pajamas had been abandoned at home when his father decided to kick him out. He'd been in a hurry to pack, and mostly grabbed things of sentimental value, which proved to be a problem when he was out of clothes be the third day in Haribote. The boy had yet to amass a large enough amount of money to go shopping, though the Mekakushi Dan repeatedly offered to take him. He didn't quite feel like being in their debt.

Groggily, he slid himself out of bed, grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around him, and leaving towards the living room. He planned on laying down on the couch watching random TV while falling back asleep, so when he walked in and saw the entirety of the gang in there, be was barely able to suppress a groan. Walking over to the closest opening, Hibiya found himself sitting next to Kano. Who kinda looked...Super attractive as he pulled his shirt up while scratching his stomach. _He has nice abs_, Hibiya decided sleepily, head falling over, much like Mary's was across from him. She was curled into her simple white nightgown while snuggling up to Seto who was rubbing his eyes like a child. Kido blushed while irritably trying to push a sleeping Momo off of her shoulder. Shintaro was holed up in the corner of the couch, doing god-knows-what on his phone. Ene lazily flicked through channels in TV, seemingly liking none.

The creak of a door sounded, and everyone was surprised to see a bed-headed Konoha curl up in front of the fireplace and fall back asleep. _He looks really cute, all sleepy like that_, Hibiya thought, eyelids heavier by the second. Kano's shirt was still showing those abs, and Hibiya couldn't help but reach out to touch them. As his fingers ghosted across the 3rd in command's abdomen, Kano said,

"Hibiya, why are you touching my abs?" Hibiya flew back, falling to the floor, knocking into Konoha, and hitting his head on the fireplace, screaming all the while.

"Ne, Hibiya, why'd you do that, hm? Do you have a crush on meeee?" Kano mocked, getting unnaturally close and within kissing distance of Hibiya's lips.

"Yeah, Hibiya, why?" Mary asked excitedly.

"I didn't know you swung that way!" Momo said excitedly. Hibiya face palmed.

"Hell no!"

Yeah, the Mekakushi Dan weren't very sleepy after that.


	2. The Brave One-Point-Oh

**A/N: Me again~ Woah, another chapter, already? Especially since I usually take a year to post more? Yup, I feel like writing~ Also, I don't have spell check and its really cold in my basement where my computer is, so misspellings may be more common that usual. Not that I spell things wrong! I just forget that I already added a letter, or press the wrong one...I suck...**

**Anyway, this is a more serious chapter centered around Seto.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review, or PM with with any questions, comments, or concerns~**

Chapter Warnings: An AU-ish spin on Shounen Brave

Chapter 2: The Brave

_Kousuke ran. He ran until he could not longer breathe, no longer stay upright with his exhaustion. He placed his hand on his heart as he cried, remembering all of the awful words._

_"Just disappear already."_

_"That stupid old man only cares about himself."_

_"What's his problem?"_

_"Stay out of this, you good-for-nothing!"_

_"You're a nuisance."_

_"Ugh, she's always trying to act so cute. It's so annoying!"_

_"Go die!"_

_And then? The oddly kind voice, amongst the hateful thoughts,_

_"That little boy...Is he alright?" Kousuke's eyes widened as the voice he heard came nearer. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he flipped around in surprise. A young teenager, probably about fourteen, was looking at him, with such gentle, concerning long green hair was pulled back into pigtails, reaching her lower back. Her simple frilly pink shirt and white skirt made her beauty stunningly natural. Her piercing green eyes were kind, and when Kousuke blinked he could have sworn he saw red, but when his eyes snapped back, everything was normal._

_"Hello there. Are you alright? Why are you crying?" She asked, "My name's Minami, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand for him to take._

_"I hope everything's okay..." He heard her voice in his mind again._

_"Bastard, don't mess around!" Kousuke flinched, standing up and running again. He heard her call after him, but he couldn't go back. No matter how nice she was she was still near all of those people. And he couldn't stand to hear those people._

* * *

_Kousuke walked down the street with Nee-chan, Shuuya, and Tsubomi. The quartet were walking home from school, intent on stopping at a cafe for a quick snack. They entered the building-Carly's Coffee and Pastries-and looked at the menu behind the workers. It was actually a fairly long line. The place looked clean, and pretty new. Shuuya leaned over to whisper something to Nee-chan, who laughing in response. Kousuke smiled, settling on a chocolate croissant and a caramel frappuccino. When it was their turn to order, the cashier smiled brightly. The smile was familiar. Once she made eye contact with Kousuke, she winked, asking for his order._

_"A chocolate croissant and a caramel frappuccino, please," He ordered, and moving by to sit down at the counter. She got the others' food and drinks, and quickly set to work to make what they asked for. Her green hair, two pigtails held into a ponytail twirled around with her, and the young mind-reader let out a sudden, harsh gasp._

_"You're the Onee-san from that time before!" Her work slowed as she came to a stop, looking at him._

_"Sure am. Nice to see you again!" She continued on with her job, and the group sat down to talk with her for a bit, since there was only another barista in the building._

_"So, how'd you meet Kousuke?" Shuuya asked, sipping his hot coffee._

_"I saw him running by himself in the streets and asked him what was going on," She answered with her never-changing smile, "But he panicked and ran away! It surprised me so much that I fell over. I couldn't even catch him after that!" The teens giggled amongst themselves for the next half an hour before Nee-chan decided it was time for them to go home. Minami bid them farewell, and asked them if they'd come again. They said yes._

* * *

_Roughly a month later, the siblings once again made their last trip for the week to Carly's Coffe and Pastries (They went on Tuesdays and Fridays after school). Intent on seeing Minami again, Kousuke raced Shuuya to the shop, losing by a second. The two laughed, walking up to the cashier, ordering their food, and sitting down at the counter, like always._

"_Hey guys!" Minami smiled (Honestly, Kousuke, thought, she never stops smiling, like Nee-chan)._

"_Hey!" Kousuke replied while Tsubomi and Nee-chan sat my them, "Yesterday, on my way to school, I saw a rabbit! I think it stared at me for a while."_

"_Really? That's cool! Today a stray cat walked inside my house," Minami handed them their orders, "So, how's school going?" She asked, before turning to greet two new customers, and them back at them, looking expectantly._

"_Well-" Tsubomi started, when a loud bang filled the air. The two customers that had walked in were now holding guns, and Minami's eyes widened as she reached for the phone._

"_Hey, bitch, what do you think you're doing!?" The taller one yelled, charging at her. She yanked it off of the receiver, dialing the police._

"_Police, we're being held hostage at Carly's Coffee and Pastries on-Ahg!" She squeaked as the man pulled her, throwing her into the pastry display._

"_What the fuck are you doing, huh, bitch?" He hollered, "Think calling the police will help? Like hell!" He waved his gun around as he spoke. Minami winced, her face still being pushed into the glass display that now beginning to crack at the force. Her cheek was bleeding. Panic was imminent on her face, and she shut her eyes, whispering,_

"_Please, forgive me..." And her eyes went red._


	3. I'm So Sorry -Ending Writing-

To Anyone Who Read My Fics,

I am so sorry. Really, I am. I tried to write a new chapter for each of these many times, but nothing worked out and I've moved on.

I really regret doing this, but unfortunately my life has gone wayward and I just can't leave you guys without say this. I am SO sorry that I won't continue any of my fics (Real, Memories of a Dream, Pitter-Patter, and Simple Titles are still up for debate, while I WILL continue with You're Not All Roses, But Neither Am I as my coauthor and I have been working on it recently). If you want a summary of what was going to happen, PM me/comment and I'll PM it to you.

I'm sorry, really. Maybe one day I'll pick these up again, but I just…These don't feel right anymore. I hate it when authors do this, I can't believe I'm doing it to you all…

Until later,

Spamano Love Chil/Manny/Hana/Whatever other aliases I had.

Goodbye.


End file.
